Bare Bones: All-Stars
This is the All-Stars installment of the Total Drama Bare Bones Series. It will feature 15 of the bigger names in the TDBB Franchise and they will all be competing for another million. This season premiered on February 6th, 2015. From memory, I will try to summarize the episodes and fill in the blanks on this page...I have memories of this season being fun, but with some jank stuff. No archives, I guess we hadn't thought of it since we were RPing on wikia chat. Oh well. I remember several points in this RP were designed to fuck Rocker over, like when there was some sort of auto elimination challenge between Alejandro and Troy, and it was basically a typing contest and Rocker just mashed faster and thus Troy was eliminated. However, since Heo was salty about it Grass changes this the next episode and just had Troy return and swap teams. Also, in the finale Grass resorted to the shooting game and probably rigged it to fuck over Rocker and thus Troy won that too. Another infamous moment in this season was the final premerge episode, where Troy, Harold, and Courtney (who was fodder in every season) were on the block and of course Heo and I voted for Courtney. However, RJ came in and like an asshole said "LOL MAKE IT A DOUBLE" and to be cheeky Grass did so and Harold was eliminated because it was 2-1. Yet another moment Harold was robbed in this RP, and I was stuck with fucking Dawn the rest of the season. Anyways, these have been fun little memories to relive. Long live Rocker. - JRO, June 30 2019 Cast Dawn - JRO Heather - Rocker Entran - Heo Cody - RJ Andres - Fiz Duncan - RJ Katie - Aqua? DJ - Rocky (inact) Harold - JRO Courtney - Fiz Hayley - RJ Alejandro - Rocker Jo - Rocky (inact) Troy - Heo Demika - Fiz Episodes Not So Smooth Criminals We cut to Chris in an office with The Network as they discuss renewing Total Drama one last time. Chris is at first dumbstruck but then is determined to make the show go out with a bang, leading to reuniting 15 of the best Total Drama contestants for one last ride. Troy brags about his newfound fame while Demika and Heather talk. As this goes on Chris announces the teams by rankings much to the annoyance of some who believed they were misplaced. The first challenge was announced to be a good old fashioned "heist" as the teams must make it past guards, projectiles, lasers and then finally crack a safe. Inside are two briefcases with 500 million each. The two teams to make it out of the building with the cases won. They are dropped out of the plane as Andres falls and accidentally steals a kiss from Dawn before the challenge, reigniting his crush on her. During the challenge Harold and Courtney attempted to lead their team and go through a vent to bypass the obstacles while Heather distracted the guard. As this went on Demika went on a tirade about sexism as Troy's arrogance placed him as the leader. Most managed to get past the gun toting guards but DJ and Harold fall out of their vents and run right into him. Novices and Experience go by the sounds of the sage and secure the cases winning immunity and putting Experience into last place. Cops begin to swarm as Chris hastily demands a vote as he quickly gives DJ the boot before instructing Chef to drop the rope. The cops apprehend DJ as the cast looks on and Chris begins to explain that they had just robbed Network HQ. With TD ending and nowhere to go Chris had decided to rope the teens into helping him steal 100 million dollars. With them being accomplices they have no choice but to go along as Chris explains that they will improvise a way to still do the competition while they help him get to Mexico and escape. The plane is then hit and begins crashing down as the teens jump out and Chris explains that he'll be documenting their journey with these cameras as his last send off. Date: 2/16/15 Song Based Off Of: "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. Teams Novices: Dawn, Heather, Entran, Cody, Andres Experience: Duncan, Katie, DJ, Harold, Courtney '''Threats To The Game: '''Hayley, Alejandro, Jo, Troy, Demika Elimination Table Trivia *This is the first non MDR season to feature all returning cast members. *This season's theme is based on crime and is the first of the series to feature an on going story arc to go along with the challenges. *This is the largest cast in the history of the show with 15 contestants. *This is the first season to have three teams. *Every episode title is based on a song from the 80's. Gallery Category:Roleplays Category:Created by DegrassiFTW27 Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Content Category:Bare Bones Series Category:Completed Roleplays Category:2015